


Get Lucky

by imsorryimlate



Category: Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsorryimlate/pseuds/imsorryimlate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Ian go out for some drinks, and they meet someone who reveal things Ian wasn’t supposed to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Lucky

”Here you go.” Matt said and placed a drink in front of Ian before sitting down across from him.

“Thank you.” Ian picked up his drink and took a small sip before putting it down again. “Nice to have a night out, just the two of us. It’s been a while.”

“Yeah; we need a night away from our queens.” Matt chuckled and Ian joined in.

They sat there a few hours, just drinking and talking, relaxing.

“Hey Matt!” A deep voice sounded from a close distance and both Ian and Matt turned their heads to find the source of the sound. A tall man in his fifties with a coal black beard walked up to their table.

“John! Hi!” Matt answered and they performed a one-armed hug. “This is my friend and colleague; Ian,” Matt pointed at Ian who waved a little with his left hand, “Ian, this is my…  _friend_  John.”

“Friend and friend,” John shrugged, “I’m his tattooer. Nice to meet you, Ian.” John reached out his hand and Ian shook it while glancing at Matt.

“Tattooer, you say…” Ian scanned Matt’s face as it flushed red.

“Speaking of; has it healed properly?” John turned to Matt, who straightened up and tried to look normal.

“Yeah, yeah, it has healed fine, thank you.” Matt said and smiled at John, but his eyes strayed to Ian and caught the amused look on Ian’s face.

“Come down to the studio someday and I’ll check it up; it’s a standard routine.” John encouraged Matt, who was just about to answer when a voice, heavy with an Irish accent, called out:

“Ay! John! Get us our beers, mate!”

“I have to go, but it was great to see you. Say hi to Nick from me.” John patted Matt’s shoulder before leaving and Matt knew that he wouldn’t escape the questions that were already resting on the tip of Ian’s tongue.

“Soooooo… you’ve got a tattoo?” Ian asked and clasped his hands together in front of him; resting them on the table. It made Matt feel like he was back in school and being in trouble.

“Mhm.” Matt nodded and started to take small gulps of his drink to avoid talking.  _No one was supposed to know about this tattoo, dammit!_

“Well, can I see it?” Ian inquired; raising an eyebrow.

“No, that would be very… inappropriate.” Matt didn’t usually blush a lot, but the mere thought of his inked skin always made him feel like a bit dirty, in a sort-of-good way.

“Is it…” Ian leaned closer over the table, “is it in a private area?”

“Yes; inner thigh.” Matt admitted and Ian bit his bottom lip to prevent his laughter to spurt out of his mouth. “Don’t laugh! It’s not like it was  _my_  idea.”

“Who was it then? Nick?” Ian asked with a knowing grin.

“Who else but him?” Matt sighed with a little smile playing on his lips.

“It’s almost tragic how whipped you are. I mean, you act like you are the one in control of your relationship, but Nick just needs to snap his fingers and you do anything he says.” Ian giggled and Matt kicked his shin under the table; causing Ian to cry out in pain.

“Shut up, I’m not whipped; it’s an ongoing power game. Nick just said that he would like it and I didn’t mind it, that’s all.” Matt defended his case.

“Did Nick pick it out? The tattoo, I mean.” Ian questioned, even though he really knew the answer.

“He did.” Matt confirmed and he sent out a silent message with his eyes;  _don’t you dare call me whipped._

“What is it?” Ian was rather curious now.

“I’m not telling you.” Matt shrugged and emptied his glass.

“Come on, please.”

“No, it’s a private thing between me and Nick.”

“I bet Nick wouldn’t mind saying it on air though; he loves to talk about the things you do for him.” Ian said with an exaggerated wink.

“Maybe, but that doesn’t really change anything.” Matt was talking fast now; trying to avoid the subject.

“Please tell me.” Ian attempted some puppy-eyes, but they were wasted on Matt.

“No.” He said with a firm tone in his voice, but Ian was stubborn.

 _“Please!”_  Ian begged in a whiny voice, but Matt ignored Ian’s pleas and glanced at his watch.

“I have to get home; I promised Nick that I would be home before he went to sleep.”

“W-h-i-p-p-e-d.” Ian whispered, but loud enough for Matt to hear him.

“I’m just trying to get laid.” Matt announced bluntly (Nick had rubbed off on him) and rose from his seat while sorting out his money to find the right amount to pay his part of their evening of drinking.

“I’ll pay the bill if you tell me what tattoo you’ve got!” Ian finally said as a desperate last resort.

“Really?” Matt gave Ian a dubious look.

“Yeah, yeah, I promise.” Ian secured him and tried his best to look sincere.

“It’s, eh… It’s a four-leaf clover. For good luck.” Matt explained and Ian nodded.

“Nice! Well then, clover-boy, go and get lucky.” Ian said with a large smile and Matt nodded.

“Yeah, I will. But it was nice seeing you outside of work, let’s do it again soon.” Matt reached out and patted Ian’s shoulder in the same way that John had patted his.

“Of course, and send me a decent picture of the tat later, yeah?” Ian said, but Matt didn’t answer; he just turned around to leave. He surely hoped that Ian wouldn’t press the matter further; especially since it wasn’t a four-leaf clover, _at all,_  that Nick had marked him with…


End file.
